


Airplanes - PruNor

by Kapdixo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: This is definitely not the first time Norway has had to take care of a drunk Prussia, but it will be the most memorable. PruNor, AusHun, and one-sided PruHun. Based on a tumblr request.





	Airplanes - PruNor

What a dumbass.

Norway pulled up to the Beilschmidt's house with a dubious look, as he was prone to do. What had set him off this time, anyways? He sounded even worse than usual when he got drunk off his ass. This wasn't just some "feel-good" drinking that had been done, he could tell. He sounded more upbeat when that was the case. What the hell happened?

His gaze flickered up to the door as it slowly creaked open. The ex-country waved, tripping all the way to the rental car. "Norrrrrr!"

"Hello, Prussia." Norway pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Put your seatbelt on so we can go."

Prussia tilted his head. "Gott, you're so bossy! You're like some girl!" Nevertheless, he obeyed with a bit of help on the Nordic's end.

"Off we go." He shifted the car into gear and floored it out of the driveway. "Look, we need to get to the airport before we miss our flight, so don't do anything to make us late. Got it?"

"Mmhmm." He yawned, eyes fluttering. "You really gonna pump my stomach like you said, Nor-Nor?"

"Maybe." Norway enjoyed the brief moment of silence before deciding to break it. "What happened today?"

He whimpered pathetically. "Eliza." Oh god, not her again. "Sh-she's getting re-married to stuffy pants. I never thought that would happen in a million years, honestly. Why is she doing this to me?"

"Um." He held his tongue. It had been incredibly obvious to everyone those two still had very strong feelings for each other. Well, almost everyone. "She wouldn't do that just to hurt you, idiot. She doesn't hate you or want to get revenge for things that happened centuries ago. You're over that drama."

"You're so smart." Prussia giggled a bit and patted his shoulder. "I keep you around cuz you're smart and know stuff." His hand didn't move. "Nor-Nor?"

"Don't call me that." Norway nodded for him to continue.

"Is the problem me?" he whispered.

Fuck.

He swallowed. "No, Prussia. Don't you ever say that again, you hear me? There's nothing wrong with you, no problems, no flaws, nothing. To be fair, I could do without your annoying tendencies, but one miracle at a time. Hungary doesn't know what she's missing out on. She doesn't know you like I do, you know? You're always making sure you don't accidentally make me uncomfortable, and you try to make me laugh every time we see each other. That's only the beginning of the reasons why you're so amazing, and anyone who can't see that is blind. You...make me feel things."

Norway flushed, biting his lip. "You make me feel good. Warm. I think that's a good thing to do, right? Prussia?" He sighed, realizing he had fallen asleep leaning against him. He slowly ran his fingers through his white locks in some awkward gesture meant to comfort. Prussia's mouth twitched the slightest bit as he shifted. He copied his expression, hand lingering a little longer than necessary.

"You're okay." He removed his hand to focus on driving. Man, it would be embarrassing being seen carrying a grown man through the airport, but it would probably be worth it. Smiling again, he began coming up with what to text Germany to let him know his brother was safe with him.


End file.
